Temptation
by katerinakaterina
Summary: A couple days after high school, graduating high school senior Katniss Everdeen makes the biggest move in her life. Completely side stepping the idea of college, Katniss picks up a newspaper and starts searching for a job. One offer stands out against all the others. its an offer she cannot resist. Everything is not what is seems.( full summary inside)


**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT ON THG THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OWN IDEAS **

**A couple of days after high school, graduating high school senior Katniss everdeen makes the biggest move in her life. Completely side stepping the idea of college, Katniss picks up a newspaper and starts searching for a job. Its an offer she cannot resist. A chance to start over, start fresh. Excitedly, she picks up the phone and calls her potential employer. When she meets this handsome stranger, could she be in danger of falling for him. Is their love strong enough to handle everything thrown at them? Katniss soon finds out everything is not what it seems.**

Temptation

chapter 1- the beginning of something magical

_** The last day of high school for Katniss Everdeen was the best day of her life. It was the best because she had been waiting forever to graduate high school, but the worst because of the lunch time food fight that had occurred earlier that day.**_

_**'Now Miss Everdeen, can you please tell me who started this whole catastrophe in the lunch room," Principal Walden asked with a frown on his face. The frown emphasized all his worry lines. They were most likely caused by his many years of being principal. Its a hard job to do.**_

_**Leaning back in my chair, I placed a frown on my face and shook my head slowly. "No Sir, but if I did I would tell you. I really hope you find these horrible people, " I said playing innocent. Telling Walden who started the food fight was like committing murder. Madge, my best friend, would ring me out and hang me to dry.**_

_**Principal Walden shrugged his shoulders and said, " ok." His face said something completely different though. He knows without a doubt in his mind that I know exactly who started the fight. I've never been a good liar. My palms start getting sweaty and my hands start to shake.**_

_**Walden stared at me for a few seconds then shook his head slowly. Walden shaking his head is practically his sign of defeat. **_

_**Truthfully I don't even think he's that worried about it though. The only thing he's really worried about is clearing out the school when the last bell of the school year rings. Every thing else he couldn't care less about.**_

_**'You can leave now Katniss, Mr. Walden said as he stood up from his chair. Standing up to full height you could see his beer belly that started developing about three months ago. He started going down the drain ever since his wife filed divorce against him. He doesn't even care about his appearance any more. Looking at his face, I could see his facial hair growing back quickly and his eyes sunken in like he hadn't had any sleep in three days. His clothes even look terrible. They are all wrinkled and look like he had slept in them the night before.**_

_**Catching my attention, Walden cleared his throat and said," you can take the rest of the day off. Make sure you bring Madge with you, I don't want her causing anymore trouble today."**_

_**Nodding my head, I stood up quickly and stretched. Sitting down in a plastic chair sure can make your body ache. Taking one last look around his office, I committed everything to memory. I want to remember the book shelves covering the walls and the potted plans taking up entirely to much space. It feels so weird, this is the last time I'll ever step foot into this office.**_

_**Principal Walden shook my hand and pulled me in for a hug. Hugging him back for a second, I pulled back and looked at his face. Even though I'm in his office pretty much everyday, he still has a soft spot for me. Sometimes I think he just feels sorry for me. Not having a mother or father usually makes people feel sorry for you. I hate how everyone looks at you like you're going to break down and start crying any minute.**_

_**Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to his office and stepped into the cold hallway.**_

_**Madge looked up when she heard the door open and stopped leaning against one of the many blue lockers in the hall. She looked at me for a second and then started walking towards me. Her hair swinging back and forth and she swayed her hips while walking.**_

_**"What did the old man have to say," Madge asked while she rubbed carmex all over her lips. The poor girl can't go a day without using it. I think she's addicted to it, but if she was she sure wasn't going to admit it.**_

_**"Mr. Walden isn't an old man, and he didn't say anything," I said with a smirk on my face. **_

_**"You lucky bitch, Madge said with a frown on her face. I would have gotten in trouble or fussed out and you know it."**_

_**Nodding my head, I walked a few feet down the corridor and came to a stop at my bright blue locker. When Madge starts ranting about things its better to just agree. I learned that the hard way.**_

_**'I got a job," I told Madge while I grabbed the last of my books out of my locker. Its either I clean it out of the janitor will. But he won't give you any of your stuff back. He will just throw it away or keep it for himself.**_

_**Madge slammed my locker door shut and got in my face.**_

_**"What do you mean you got a job. Are you freaking crazy? You got a scholarship to MIT and you got a job." Madge yelled loudly.**_

_**"Yes Madge, I got a job. Why is that so hard to understand? I told you I don't want to go to collage," I said while frowning. **_

_**"Yeah and I still don't understand why. One of us has to go to collage and I think that one of us should be you. You're just going to let an amazing opportunity pass you by and not even think twice about it," Madge said while scrunching up her face. She looks like a raisin every time she scrunches her face up.**_

_**"I just don't want to go, I said while slamming my locker door closed again. You go to college, you deserve it. I don't see why only one of us can go and I really don't see why that has to be me," I said while frowning.**_

_**You're a genius Katniss, when are you going to open up your eyes and admit it," Madge said angrily.**_

_**"Why don't you go," I snapped back.**_

_**Honestly I didn't even mean to snap at her. Its just so annoying. Everybody expects me to go to collage. They just don't understand that not all smart people go. I feel like college just isn't anything I really want in life. I've spent most of my life in school and now I just want to take a break and do other things. Besides, if I feel like going later on in life I'm sure I could do it. There's no age limit on college.**_

_**Madge and I walked down the hallway in awkward silence. Usually we are super loud and laughing about everything. It almost made me want to apologize, but not enough. I'll just let her cool down before the word sorry even comes out my mouth.**_

_**"Are you going to my house or am I dropping you off," I asked Madge while I pushed open the front doors.**_

_**Madge signed and looked at me for a minute. "I'm going to your house," she said while sighing again.**_

_**"Don't even think about apologizing. I know your sorry. You don't have to say it every time we get into a fight," Madge said while shaking her head.**_

_**"You're supposed to say sorry after you fight with someone," I mumbled under my breath.**_

_**Madge gave me her," Are you kidding me look," and flashed a smile. "Come here midget," she said while grabbing my shoulders.**_

_**Wrapping my arms around her waist, I wiped my tears on her shirt. I'll probably be hearing about it later.**_

_**"Stop crying," Madge said while resting her chin on my head.**_

_**After a few minutes Madge pulled back and quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. She tried, but failed, to do it before I could see The tears shinning on her cheeks. She hates crying in front of people. She always told me that I was allowed to cry but she wasn't. I never understood why though. I guess she feels like she has to be strong for me. Madge is kind of like the bigger sister I never had.**_

_**"Come on, lets go. I want to be out of here before all the pod people get out here," Madge said with a smile on her face.**_

_**Nodding my head, I began walking out to the parking lot.**_

_**My car is pretty much the best looking car in the lot. All the other students can't really afford sports cars. Truthfully, I probably wouldn't be able to afford one either if it wasn't doing part time modeling. I don't get many jobs, but that's the way I like it. I'll probably get more offers now that I've graduated high school. The only thing I'm worried about is if ill be able to keep modeling. **_

_**The job I mentioned earlier is located in Georgia. Moving to Georgia will give me a chance to start fresh, make a new life. The only problem with moving to Georgia is my modeling job is here and so is Madge. I wont be able to see her again. She's planning on moving to New York City next week.**_

_**Madge is going to be livid with me when she finds out I'm moving to Georgia. We were supposed to both be moving to New York. That's been the plan since we were thirteen. Hopefully she wont be to mad at me though. Moving to Georgia with out her support will be killer. I need her to push me and tell me its a good idea.**_

_**Lately I've been doubting the idea. Sure its the perfect job for me, but I have no idea to be a nanny. I know how to take care of children, but I've never actually lived with a child. Taking the job means I have to move thousands mile away and live with complete strangers. For all I know it could be just a set up. The man hiring me could be some type of killer**_

_**Getting lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice that I was already pulling into my driveway. When I start thinking everything around me just disappears.**_

_**"You coming or not," Madge asked while slamming the car door shut.**_

_**Before I could even answer her question, she started walking up the driveway.**_

_**"Wait for me," I yelled at Madge while I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt. I quickly slid out of the car and slammed the door shut.**_

_**"About time you got up here," Madge said with a smirk on her face. Looking in her eyes, I could see how amusing she thought it was. If I hadn't gotten out of the car when I did, I'm sure she would have just walked in. Madge treats my house like its her own.**_

_**"Honey I'm home," Madge yelled out loudly. **_

_**Charlotte, My adopted mom came out of the kitchen with a big smile on her face. She was smiling so wide you could see all of her teeth.**_

_**" I missed yall so much," Charlotte said while grabbing us by our shoulders and giving us both a huge hug.**_

_**"We weren't even gone that long," I said loudly. I'm surprised she could even hear me. She was holding me against her shoulder and my mouth was covered, making it hard for me to talk.**_

_**"It doesn't matter, She said while letting us go. Yall were gone long enough to be missed."**_

_**Shaking my head at charlotte, I dropped my keys and purse down on one of the end tables. Collapsing onto the leather couch, I let out a big sigh. Today felt like an extremely long day.**_

_**Madge looked and me for a second, shrugged her shoulders, then followed suit. She grabbed the TV remote off the light brown coffee table and turned the TV on. The loud sound of reality TV filled the room.**_

_**"So tell me about this job you were talking about earlier," Madge said while turning to face me. Getting comfortable, she brought her feet up onto the sofa and wrapped her arms around her knees.**_

_**Sighing, I turned towards her and copied her. I might as well e comfortable, because after I tell Madge about this job I don't know what is going to happen. Taking one last deep breath, I prepared my self for what could happen, and silently prayed Madge will be understanding. I could really use her help when I tell Charlotte and my adopted dad. I know without a doubt that they wont be so understanding.**_

AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR CHOOSING MY STORY! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS BELOW. I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR SCRAP THE WHOLE IDEA! P.S LETS JUST PRETEND KATNISS IS SHORT

XOXO

KATERINA


End file.
